Predatorial Halo:Clash of 16 Mandibles
This article was written by Zel'no'di and Nightmare76.Do not edit this article without permission from BOTH of these admins. Setting Yautja mothership Battle Xyantos and a friend of his named Uabi 'Ginus were on a mission to retreive a hostage,a General name Jole Nelis from the Yautja,on the mothership.They easily boarded the ship with the cloaking device in the phantom.They then were running down a hall were they saw the room with all the hostages.Xyantos yelled,"Wake up we need to leave."To all the marines.He then found the panel to unlock it.He had learned the Yautja language and freeded all the humans.But then the both sangheli turned to find the yautja know as S'loss and Zel'no'di staring at them.They charged at the sangheili with speed close to 50mph.They both closelined the sangheli in the throats.They shot there wristblades out and slashed at the elites.The elites drew there energy swords out and fought back.Xyantos faced Zel'no'di and Uabi 'Ginus faced S'loss.The elites were easily out heightened by the 12'6 and 12 feet yautja.They were also out powered by them. As Uabi parried the Yautja's wrist blades with his energy sword, the Yautja suddenly retracted them and drew what seemed to be the hilt of a sword. Suddenly, a blade retracted from the hilt and the Yautja attacked catching Uabi off guard and cutting threw his shoulder armor. Through the pain Uabi delivered a punch to the Yautja's masked face which knocked off his mask. S'loss roared an angered before punching Uabi in the face several times and then knocking him to the floor. He then attempted to impale him with his sword, but Uabi rolled out of the way and countered by slashing the Yautja across the chest. S'loss roared in anger as he grabbed Uabi by the throat and threw him across the room which caused him to lose his sword. He quickly drew his plasma rife and fired shots and the Yautja. Several connected, but S'loss managed to avoid the rest and drew his spear gun which he fired. Uabi tried to dodged, but the spear still caught his already wounded shoulder but he was still fortunate as it could have been much worse. He quickly pulled the spear from his wound while dodging more before returning fire with his plasma rifle. Xyantos yelled loudly at Zel'no'di,roaring back Zel'no'di charged at Xyantos with his glaive.Xyantos ran toward Zel'no'di with both of his black energy swords.They then slashed each other in the stomach's.They retreated back to the walls and Zel'no'di shot his Plasmacaster while Xyantos shot his Fuel Rod Gun.Both plasma blast collided and exploded with fire spreading everywhere.There was a wall of fire blazing near their skins.Xyantos jumped over the flames and parried their melee weapons.Zel'no'di took his speargun and shot Xyantos in the stomach pinning him to a wall.Xyantos took his energy swords and cut though the spear.Zel'no'di took his smartdisc out and activated a ability to spin the blades on it like a saw.He threw his smartdisc towards Xyantos but it suddenly turned to Uabi 'Ginus right at the last second. Uabi barely managed to avoid the smartdisc, but this let him open to attack and S'loss took advantaged by firing a charged shot from his plasma caster which directly hit Uabi and completely disabled his energy shields as it badly damaged his armor and also wounded him. Uabi quickly staggered to his feet as his purple blood stained his armor. He then recollected his lost energy sword and drew a second one before letting out a battle cry. Seeing his foe was badly wounded, S'loss threw all his weapons to the ground with then exception of his double wrist blades which he deployed before letting out a battle cry of his own. The two alien warriors then charged at one another. Zel'no'di's smartdisc came back to him with fast haste.He turned toward Xyantos but by that time he was already near him.Zel'no'di drew his wristblades and charged toward Xyantos.Their melee weapons clashed causing sparks to fly off them.Fire was already around them making the problem worst.Zel'no'di kicked Xyantos into Uabi 'Ginus,knocking them out.They then woke up in a cell with a energy sheild keeping them locked in.They both started to make a plan together. S'loss took the time to heal his wounds with his medicomp and reapply his armor and weaponry as he conversed with Zel'no'di in their native language. "You were right about these creatures, they're quite challenging prey," said S'loss as he put his bio mask back on. "Yes they are I enjoy those two only.The other Sangheli as I believed they're called don't stand a chance against the mighty Omega Yautja like ourselves.Maybe if we persuaded those two to join us as hunters we could kill off any prey we want."Replied Zel'no'di. S'loss laughed slightly. "And if they don't at least they'll make good sport." said S'loss as he deployed his wrist blades"Perhaps we should check up on them. If they're as craft as you say, they're more than likely planning to escape." S'loss didn't know how right he was as the two Elites were planning their Escape at that very moment. "This is hardly an ideal situation... Most of my weapons are almost depleted and my energy shield is damaged to the point that it won't recharge." said Ginus. "Mine as well.They took my weapons.But I managed to snatch this."Replied X. X took out a bottle of Yautja compound. "Are you ready Ginus?"Asked X. Ginus shook his head while X took the acid like compound out and activated the opening sequence.He pouried it on to the floor waiting for it to burn through the floor...but nothing happened it didn't burn,it didn't hiss and eat the floor...nothing. "Wait they...they knew something like this would happen.They coated this ceil with acid proof liquid.I thought this might happen."Wondered X. "Are you liking your ceil?"Questioned Zel'no'di in a very well used english language. "So you can speak English?"Asked X. "That's right,you see after hunting your allies the humans for over seven-hundred years,you start to learn and understand their language.Now we have a life saving question."Said Zel'no'di. "What would that be?"Asked X. "Will you join along side us for our hunts?"Asked the mighty Omega King. "Us join your species to hunt?"Asked X. "Yes.If not you will be released and given your weapons."Replied Zel'no'di. "Then no!I won't betray the humans!"Yelled X. "LET ME FINISH YOU FOOL!YOU WILL BE GIVEN YOUR WEAPONS BUT YOU WILL FIGHT US AND I ASHORE YOU THAT YOU WILL DIE!"Roared Zel'no'di. "What do you think Ginus?"Asked X. "We can defeat them!" replied Ginus. "At least you will make good sport," said S'loss in a well-spoken English language as he pointed at Ginus. As the two Omega Yautja released their foes, another Predator entered the room staggering. "What is the meaning of this?" asked S'loss. Suddenly, the Yautja let out a scream like none Zel or S'loss had ever heard and his body began to mutate before their eyes. "You fools! You had Flood specimens on this ship?!" exclaimed Ginus as the Flood-infected Yaujta charged at them. "Come S'loss let us destroy our...former brother."Yelled Zel'no'di as he began charged at the Flood-Abomination. The Sangheili watched in interest until more and more Yautja-flood poured into the room.Xyantos ran toward the examination table with all his weapons laid out.He grabbed all his weapons to battle the wave of Yautja-flood.X and Ginus roared as they charged into the heat of battle along side their own mortal enemies. "Listen Zel'no'di we will work together...for now against our new 'enemy'." "I agree these new,as you call them flood might be a challenge.It is ashame that we will have to kill our own former breatheren!"Yelled Zel'no'di as he charged toward. S'loss drew his smart disc and threw it into the multitude of Flood-infected Yautja- killing three of them before it returned to him.This caught the attention of several other Flood which charged at S'loss, but he quickly drew his plasma pistol and dispatched them. Suddenly, a large group of Flood Infection Forms attacked S'loss from behind, but they exploded as they tried to attach to him. "I thought this modded Sangheili technology would be useful!" laughed S'loss as tossed a fire bomb and killed the remaining infection forms. Suddenly, a Flood-infected Yautja attempted to attack S'loss from behind, but Ginus quickly attacked it and destroyed it with his energy sword, but another Flood Yautja attempted to attack him from behind, but was dispatched by S'loss' plasma caster. "Thanks..." muttered Ginus. "When this is over... that will be your fate," replied S'loss. Zel'no'di shot his net gun at multiple enemies pinning them to the wall. "Why don't you kill them now?!"Yelled X. "We have a cure for this species!"Answered Zel'no'di. X and Ginus were so suprised they stopped fighting. "You Sangheili seem surprised? Don't tell me that you haven't developed a cure for such a minor nuisance," said S'loss as he fired his net gun and captured several more Flood-Infected Yautja. "The Yautja have even developed a cure for the Flood... is their no end to their advance technology?" asked Ginus. "Don't sell yourselves short. I'm quite fond of alien equipment and I must say you Sangheili have quite the interesting technology although it pales in comparison to our's," replied S'loss as he nodded at Zel. "No matter what we make the Yautja are already hundreds of steps ahead of our own technology."Replied X to Ginus. "Yes we are now if you would help us capture the rest so we can get back to our own fight to the death!"Yelled Zel'no'di as he shot multiple nets and tranqulizers darts at the Yautja-Infected flood. X and Ginus didn't care for the Yautja's lives so intead of capturing the flood they escaped through a door behind the Yautja. "WERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?"Snarled a Flood-Yautja as they began flowing from the back door. "So I guess the planing will come after we deal with these Yautja flood?"Asked X "Agreed," replied Ginus as he drew his dual plasma rifles and opened fire on the Yautja Flood, but the blasts seemed to have little effect. "Blasted Yautja!" yelled Ginus as he drew his energy swords and dispatched two Yautja Flood. Meanwhile, S'loss and Zel were almost done curing their brethren when they noticed the Elites had ran away. "Pathetic cowards! Permission to hunt them while you take care of this little mess?" asked S'loss. "Just leave the taller one known as Xyantos to me you can kill the one known as Ginus.Understood?"Commanded Zel'no'di. "Understood," replied S'loss as he activated his cloaking device and gave chase. He eventually came up on the Elites who had defeated a horde of Flood-Yautja. The Elites were unaware of his presence, so he fired a net which pinned Xyantos to the wall, but left him unharmed. "You're the king's prize... you however..." he said as he uncloaked and deployed his wrist blades. "Your skull will be hanging on my wall!" Ginus quickly readied his energy swords and charged at the Yautja, but he avoided both his attacks and delivered a hard headbutt which depleted Ginus' shields. He then drove his wrist blades through the Elite's abdomen and lifted him from the ground. "You're... one... ugly.." Before Ginus could finished, S'loss let out a angered roar and through the Elite into the wall by X. He then drew his glaive as he prepared to finish off his foe once and for all. "I am no one's prize!"Yelled X as he drew his swords and cut through the net.X slashed at S'loss preventing him from killing Ginus. Meanwhile Zel'no'di finally cured all of his breatheren and made his way to S'loss. "S'loss you dont have to dodge anymore.I'll finish him,go finish Ginus."Ordered Zel'no'di as he drew his dual wristblades and charged toward X. Zel'no'di and X parried their weapons as they both had rage in their eyes.But X couldn't stand to see his close friend about to be decapitated so he swung his energy sword in his right hand.It almost missed but it cut him in the back of his knee causing him to fall giving Ginus the advantage.Ginus picked up X's sword and threw it back to X. "Thank you Ginus."Said X as he turned back to Zel'no'di. Ginus charged at S'loss with both his energy swords drawn. S'loss avoided the first attack, but was unable to avoid the second. Since the X's attack had already depleted his shields, he took full damage, but didn't seem to care. He let out an angered roar before parrying Ginus' next attack and countered by slicing his wrist blades into Ginus' shoulder. Despite his valiant efforts, Ginus was just to battle worn. He feel to his knees as S'loss prepared to finish him, but suddenly, a massive tail appeared behind and impaled him before lifting him from the ground. "By the rings! It's a nightmare made real!" exclaimed Ginus as he saw S'loss' attack. It was a massive Omega Predalien, but it wasn't a normal one- it was hybridized with the Flood! For some reason, Ginus couldn't stand to see his rival killed by the beast, so he boldly attack it cutting it's tail off which freed S'loss. S'loss fell to the ground coughing up blood and was already showing signs of being infected by the Flood. He quickly pulled a vile from his medicomp and injected himself with the compound which cured him of the infection, but his wounds were still severe and he could barely even stand. "You Yautja fools! What have you done?" exclaimed Ginus as the monstrous beast let out a roar before regenerating it's tail. "You pathetic creatures... you have only made us stronger!" cackled the massive Xenoflood. "We didn't create this monster! The humans you consider your allies did! We merely contained it," said S'loss. "All of you shall become part of us!" roared the Flood Xenoflood as it charged at Ginus and S'loss. "Wait the Unsc did not create this creature the Weyland-Yutani fools did!"Said X as he realized the creatures creator. "Looks like we will have to work together again Xyantos."Muttered Zel'no'di. Zel'no'di ran over to S'loss to help him to his feet while the Sangheili charged toward the large creature. "Lets vanquish this beast!"Yelled X as he drew his energy swords and slashed at the dodging hybrid. Zel'no'di followed behind to kill of the new hybrid.He activated his Plasma Glaive(a Glaive with a plasma ring around it that causes more fatal slashes) to kill of the creature.He grabbed the back of it's neck and readied his Glaive but the Hybrid head-butted him with its dome. Seeing Zel was in trouble, S'loss drew his spear gun and fired several shots into the creature's neck giving Zel time to get out of harm's way. Seeing an opening, Ginus charged at the massive beast and slashed it across the chest with both his energy swords. "Your meager efforts cannot stop us!" the creature roared in anger. "Oh really!"Yelled Zel'no'di as he readied his Dual Plasmacaster charging his Factor-X shot. The beast just sat there as he didn't know the devastation of the Factor-X blast. "DIE BEAST!"Yelled Zel'no'di as he shot the giant black ball of plasma. The beast still sat in his place while the plasma got closer and closer until it could feal the heat of the plasma from a distance. "NO!"Yelled the Beast as he dodged the blast but still was burn very badly from the plasma. The burn was so severe he had to call for backup from his fellow flood members.There was so more flood than the Yautja thought they had contained.Multiple flood like Sangaliens,Warriors,Drones,Kings,and even multiple hybrid Queens poured into the Yautja hanger. "Get ready everyone!"Ordered Zel'no'di as he charged his Factor-X blast once again. "Leader, I believe we should evacuate everyone on the ship and activate it's self-destruct. Our containment has been compromised and it's impossible to tell how many creatures have escaped," said S'loss as he destroyed a a Warrior Xenoflood with his smart disc. "I hate to agree with the Yautja, but that would be the best course of action!" exclaimed Ginus as he dispatched two Drones with his energy swords. "You cannot escape us! We will consume all!" roared the Xenoflood. "Curse that Weyland-Yautani corporation! They have created a plaque far worse than they could ever comprehend!" roared Ginus. "Your decision is a very good one,but there is to many of our brethern aboard to evacute...But I could hold them off...long enough for everyone to leave."Said Zel'no'di with honor in his voice as he began charging his Factor-X. "The others can evacuate, I will stay here and fight," said S'loss as he sent a communication to all the Yautja on board to evacuate the ship as soon as possible and report back to him once everyone was off. "It's tempting to make our escape, X, but for some reason, I feel we should help the Yautja," said Ginus. "I feel the same for the Yautja...I will stay as well to destroy this new hybrid army before they spread and destroy all signs of life in the universe."Admitted X. "You two have more honor than I thought you would have.But you need to leave I normally would not agree with prey but this isnt about a hunt...its war!"Said Zel'no'di as he began firing multiple giant Plasma blast killing multiple Xenoflood per shot. "Filthy abominations!" roared S'loss as he threw his smart disc cutting down six Xenoflood with a single blow. Upon his disc returning, he drew his glaive and behead two more while simultaneously firing his plasma caster to dispatch five more. "You will not defeat us, parasite!" exclaimed Ginus as he lobbed two plasma grenades which dispatch five more Xenoflood before cutting down four more with his energy swords. Despite the groups valiant efforts, the Xenoflood's numbers didn't seem to decrease at all. "This is madness!" exclaimed Ginus. "Maybe for you!"Said Zel'no'di but with a smirk on his face. "We wont back down!"Yelled X as he cut off a Queen Xenoflood's foot with his Energy Daggers.(aka Energy wristblades as seen in Halo Reach) "You have to be kidding."Said Zel'no'di as he thought of this fight like child's play,while he activated his Plasma Scthye (Seen in AVP:Extinction) and dispatched multiple different hybrids. But his fun was cut short as the Xenoflood's hybrid parasites (Floodhuggers) targeted him and the others. "Stand back!" exclaimed S'loss as he drew several fire bombs and tossed them into the incoming wave of Floodhuggers. The bombs took out several, but not all of them. "Miserable creatures!" roared Ginus as he drew his dual plasma rifles and opened fire. "How many of these things can their possibly be!" "They have apparently somehow spread to the Xenomorphs we had on the ship," replied S'loss as he opened fire on the Floodhuggers with his plasma caster. "It seems so!"Roared Zel'no'di as he cut down many more Xenoflood hybrids with his Plasma Scthye. "Our numbers are infinite!"Screamed oncoming Xenoflood hybrids. "I have an idea.If we can get to the main controls of the ship we can free the Xenomorphs.That would cause a war between the two species.The flood couldn't infect the Xenomorphs because of their acid.But the Xenomorphs could use facehuggers to infect the flood which would cause them to have more Xenoflood enemies.When we set the Xenomorphs free they could attack us,so we need the Xenoflood to chase us so the Xenomorphs attack them instead.While they attack each other we can free General Nelis.Finally to make sure we don't cause the parasites to spread to another planet we can set the ship to a course toward a star.The parasite's war will give us all enough time to get out of here."Explained X as everyone started to run toward the control room. "S'loss get all of our brethren together.Xyantos and Ginus you two guard your General."Ordered Zel'no'di. "What about you?"Asked X. "I will guard this door to make sure that they don't get to any of you.Don't deny my order just go!"Roared Zel'no'di as he readied his weapons. S'loss hesitantly followed Zel's command. He quickly activated the ship's emergency warning systems and sent a message to all Yautja on board to meet him on the ship's deck as they were abandoning it. "This is ridiculous! The king can't die like this!" roared S'loss as he stomped a Xenoflood's skull into dust. "Who said I would die like this my royal subject?Just get everyone to safety.I will make it back after I get through with these worthless parasites we call worthy prey.But if I happen to die I will make sure these parasites won't give chase to you."Said King Zel'no'di before he cut down multiple Xenoflood with his Plasma Scythe. "This is still a great risk, milord. Just make it out in one piece," said S'loss as he nodded at Zel before making his way down the ship's corridors to the docking bay. "Don't worry my friend you just get everyone out..."Thought Zel'no'di to himself before he roared and fired multiple red plasmacaster blast. Meanwhile: "Let's get General Nelis out first then we will free the Xenomorph."Commanded X as they were chased by the Xenoflood to distract their worst enemy up ahead. Ginus opened fire on their attackers with his plasma rifles. "We have to hurry! They're spreading fast!" They managed to get into the holding cells while avoiding their hybrid enemies.When they got into the holding cells,they locked down the doors so their enemies couldn't get into the perimeter. "Hurry lets get General Nelis.I'll grab the remote control to unlock the cells and doors after we get out the back.The two species will collide in their own war causing the Xenoflood to call in reinforcements.That will allow Zel'no'di and S'loss to get out in time with the rest of their brothers."Explained X as he used the remote to set Jole Nelis free while the Xenomorphs were slashing at the energy walls. "I dislike the idea of putting faith in either parasite, but I guess it's the only choice." replied Ginus. Back at the ship's deck, all the Yautja started evacuating. After seeing all his brethren escape the ship, S'loss was supposed to leave himself, but instead, he made his way back into the ship. "Disobeying orders isn't something I usually do, but I refuse to leave without the king," said S'loss. Meanwhile,King Zel'no'di was holding back the Xenoflood with his Plasma Sycthe wondering if his subjects had gotten out. "You will pay!"Roared the last few remaining queen and king Xenoflood. "It seems that your numbers have decreased since I had you to myself.But now I must not hold back the rest of my technology."Said Zel'no'di before he ran to a door that had an advanced battlemech that not even his family nor S'loss had seen. "DIE!"Screeched a King before he charged at Zel'no'di. "Witness my chaotic rain of terror upon your souls!"Roared Zel'no'di as he used the Plasmamortars attached to his shoulders. The Plasmamortars were far more powerful than any Plasmacaster including Zel'no'di's fully powered Factor-X which can destroy a Covenet Battlecrusier.When the Mortars came intact,the Xenoflood were instantly eradicated from the ship. S'loss heard the blast and knew it was the king right away. "He should be coming this way... I'll fire up the ship so we can escape!" roared S'loss. Meanwhile, X and Ginus were making their way out of the ship with the general. "Did you hear that? It sounded like plasmamortars," said Ginus. "Yes,it sounds like the kind on Covenet Battlecrusier but far more powerful!Alright lets get to the escape pods with the Yautja.Then I will de-activate the shield doors.By that time the Xenoflood would break through the doors."Explained X before the ship started to move. Zel'no'di had finally finished the rest of the Xenoflood off.He then used his Mech's mask,that goes over his normal mask,to open the doors ahead of him while he leaped to the top floor above him using the jetpack. "My Battlemech's ship controls system seems to work as well as the weapons and the jetpack."Thought Zel'no'di to himself as he made his way to the ships main controls. As S'loss fired up the ship's engine, he noticed a Floodhugger was trying to get into the ship. "Not on your pathetic life, abomination!" roared S'loss as he opened the ship's hatch and destroyed the Floodhugger. "Where is the king? Surely he's survived! There's no way any form of Xenomorph abomination or not would bring him down in battle!" As Zel'no'di made his way through the halls,X and Ginus executed their plan.The Xenoflood and Xenomorph slayed each other in a horrible dogfight. "S'loss.I made it!"Zel'no'di laughed too S'loss. S'loss laughed. "So we're ready to go? It kind of makes me have some regrets because I have to say this whole idea of the Prey fighting the Flood is quite interesting. I hope they enjoy themselves before the ship blows." "Yes we are.Yes the 'serpents' will enjoy themselves for the moment before their destruction"Zel'no'di snikered as the ships escape pods shot out into space. "Finally we're here."X said as he gasped for air. "I guess this is where we part.We will fight another day."Zel'no'di said as he gave X a Smart-Disc."Give your final words to your prey S'loss,and make it quick." "Thank you...hunter."X muttered as he walked toward his Phantom while Ginus and S'loss began to talk. "The next time we meet, circamstances will not save you... until then take this as you fought well..." said S'loss as he handed Ginus a spear gun. "Next time, I'll be the one who is triumphant!" roared Ginus. "We shall see..." laughed S'loss as he cloaked and vanished from Ginus' sight. "Come Ginus.It is time."X yelled over to Ginus as X helped General Nelis to the Phantom. The Sangheili boarded their Phantom and soared through space.They finally reached Ginus' ship. "Like the Yautja,this is where we part for now,old friend."X announced as he put his hand across his chest showing a sign of honor. "I have a feeling we all shall meet again," said Ginus as he nodded at X. "Yes you're probably right."X smirked."But we will be ready.Goodbye." As X left the ship,he thought that one day they all shall face off once again.On X's turns....On the Pillar of Inferno.... The End? More to come The story doesn't end there.Follow the next story in order of time,Predatorial Halo:Elite's Triumph.For more info on Predatorial Halo stories,please contact Zel'no'di or Nightmare76.Thanks for reading! Category:Zel'no'di Category:Nightmare76 Category:Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Predatorial Halo Category:Collaborations